


Aw, Rats

by pomegrenadier



Series: In the Wings [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Offscreen Animal Death, Swearing, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: In which our intrepid protagonist grapples most seriously with the ethical implications and logistical complexities of obligate parasitism.
Series: In the Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735327
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Aw, Rats

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes ... things that are auspex ... are worse.

Rats taste like shit.

Catching them is a bitch and a half—Victor does not in fact enjoy splashing around in the sewer, thank you very fucking much—and each rat is about as satisfying as a single moldy peanut.

But he's not giving money to Vandal fucking Cleaver, and assaulting random homeless people just seems kind of shitty. Random passers-by are slightly less morally questionable, because at least he's not kicking anyone while they're _that_ far down, but—fuck's sake, it's still awkward, stalking and feeding on humans who aren't trying to kill him.

(Awkward. That's a word for it. He will undoubtedly think of other words, later, when he lets himself think.)

Humans who _are_ trying to kill him, though ... those are just deliciously convenient. He's walked away from fights significantly better off than he started, even after getting stabbed or shot. Or both. Repeatedly.

But on nights he doesn't end up in dire peril—rats. Soggy, squirming sewer rats.

He forgot to cut the Auspex-heightened senses before drinking from a rat, once. _Once._ Which, well ... The insatiable thirst for human blood? The inescapable monster-self clawing at the inside of his head? The soul-crushing isolation and paranoia and ennui? Nope. In that singularly horrific moment, the truth became clear: the real curse of vampirism is Auspexed rats.


End file.
